A systematic study of the ear and hearing in lower vertebrates, with the object of understanding the development of early solutions of the problems of sound reception and the evolution of the vertebrate ear. Foregoing investigation has dealt mainly with the hearing of reptiles; the on-going program is directed toward the amphibians. The methods are anatomical and electrophysiological, and the approach broadly comparative.